


Day 2 – Sensitive

by moshimichi



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: In which Zarc discovers Reiji's weak spot.





	Day 2 – Sensitive

The first time it happened, it hadn’t been completely intentional. Zarc wasn’t sure if he could really call it an accident or not, since the action leading to the discovery was undoubtedly on purpose. And he _had_ anticipated the results, if only not to that degree.

Zarc twirled the long peacock feather with his fingers. A gift from one of his fans, he was bemused as to why it had been given to him. Although, considering the weirdly heated look in her eyes when she had given it to him, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to know.

Well, whatever. Maybe he could tease Yuya with it. If nothing else, he could at least use it as a cat toy. Zarc slid down the pole connecting the second floor to the living room. Landing softly, he started for the kitchen, intent on finding his brother there. And Yuya was definitely there, if the proceeding yelp and crash were any kind of proof.

He rolled his eyes affectionately at the boy’s clumsiness only to freeze as he caught sight of the other male in the room. Reiji sat on the couch, back turned to him and completely unaware of his arrival. A couple years older than Yuya and a few years younger than Zarc, the aloof CEO was honestly one of the stranger friendships Yuya had. Zarc still didn’t know how the kid had managed that one.

Gold eyes studied the teen, taking in the unusual sight. This was the most relaxed Zarc had ever seen Reiji. He hadn’t reacted to Zarc’s arrival, indicating that he still hadn’t noticed. Which was rare considering his usual awareness of everything around him. And his scarf was off for once, folded neatly in his lap.

Zarc stared at the bared nape of Reiji’s neck. Later, he would realize exactly how creepy it was, but something about it seemed…vulnerable. And that vulnerability coming from Reiji was mesmerizing. Tantalizing.

He kind of wanted to take advantage of it.

Idea forming, his gaze flickered from Reiji’s neck to the feather in his fingers and back. A few steps forward, sound hidden by the clanking from the kitchen, closed the distance. Before he could even think to question his idea or the possible consequences, Zarc flicked his wrist upward in a quick, smooth motion.

The reaction was instantaneous.

The long feather had barely touched skin, lightly brushing along that column of flesh, when Reiji stiffened. He jerked forward away from the touch as he let loose a loud noise. The sound was, fascinatingly enough, a mix of a startled yelp and a reflexive moan.

All in all, it was quite obscene.

Reiji whipped around, hand firmly clasped over the still-tingling sensation on his nape, and shocked violet stared into equally shocked gold. They stayed like that, frozen in their places, until the patter of running feet brought them out of their staring match.

“Reiji, are you okay?!” Yuya skidded around the corner, panting and ruffled from his mad dash to help the seemingly distressed teen. His eyes jerked between his friend and his brother, barely sparing a curious glance at the feather in his hand. “What happened?”

Reiji cleared his throat, adjusting his skewed glasses in the hopes of hiding the burning blood starting to pinken his cheeks. Zarc, on the other hand, could only stare at the peacock feather with a dumbfounded look.

Seeing Reiji—calm, unflustered Reiji—blushing like that, Yuya bristled protectively. His dumb, teasing older brother must have done something to his friend!

“Zarc!” Yuya snapped. “What did you do to him!?”

“W-What?” Zarc stammered, coming back to attention. “I didn’t do anything! I just tickled him a little, that’s all, I honestly didn’t think he’d be so—“

Sensitive.

The realization clicked into place in Zarc’s mind and his head whipped around to stare at Reiji once more, unaware that he had stopped midsentence. Reiji shuffled awkwardly in place. He had picked up his scarf which had fallen when he had jumped to his feet and was currently placing it back around his neck. To hide his weak spot.

 Zarc’s hand flew up and covered his mouth, hiding the gleeful grin that was forming against his will. Normally, he didn’t interact very much with Reiji. The teen seemed cold and aloof and honestly not the type that he’d normally hang out with. But now that he knew about how _sensitive_ Reiji was and how he reacted, he actually seemed…quite endearing.

The older Sakaki continued to indulge in his thoughts, reflexively blocking his raging little brother’s swats as Yuya yelled reprimandingly at him and Reiji attempted to drown in his scarf. He was going to have so much fun with this new discovery.

The next time it happened, it definitely wasn’t an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/162817006491/day-2-sensitive).


End file.
